


Ice Cream in The Summer

by shinyjun



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots, M/M, Pining, Sad ending?, Summer Vacation, idk how to tag, it is what it is, juric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjun/pseuds/shinyjun
Summary: Eric heard a sigh from the other side of the line, followed by a small, "I am nice," which only made him chuckle even more."I know you really wanted to get dinner with Sunwoo and me but I'm probably going to arrive at his house at around 9pm, which is kind of late."Juyeon hesitated for a bit before saying: "It's fine... I'm never making plans with you ever again." Eric could practically see the small pout that had surely formed on Juyeon's very kissable and plumps lips. God, the things Eric would do to just feel those lips traveling to his-**or Eric is going through it.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Ice Cream in The Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this request that I had on wattypad! Leave kudos or comments if you want!

Juyeon and Eric have been best friends for the past year and a half. The two met at a summer camp, where they immediately clicked. They would tease each other all the time and be super clingy and flirty with one another. Those two months that they spent together were amazing and memorable. It all sounds very nice and happy, doesn't it?

Well, there is a problem. Juyeon and Eric live about six hours away from each other.

The two used instagram and facetime as their two biggest sources of communication and keeping up with one another. This still wasn't enough. So during the Summer, Eric decided to visit Juyeon in his hometown for about two weeks.

"Juyeon, I told you already. We can't get dinner tonight, I'm still driving over to Sunwoo's house."

"I swear to God, I'm never making plans with you ever again...annoying ass b*tch."

"Stopppp, we talked about being nice to each other didn't we?" asked Eric.

Eric heard a sigh from the other side of the line, followed by a small, "I am nice," which only made him chuckle even more.

"I know you really wanted to get dinner with Sunwoo and me but I'm probably going to arrive at his house at around 9pm, which is kind of late."

Juyeon hesitated for a bit before saying: "It's fine... I'm never making plans with you ever again." Eric could practically see the small pout that had surely formed on Juyeon's very kissable and plumps lips. God, the things Eric would do to just feel those lips traveling to his-

Eric!

Eric!

"-Eric, are you there?"

Eric quickly snapped back from his daydream and continued talking to Juyeon until he pulled up at rest stop.

Shit, I should send Juyeon a picture of where I am.

"Eric, my boi. Why are you sending me a picture of you in the bathroom? I thought you already got to Sunwoo's?" said Juyeon.

Eric quickly glared at his phone, as if his glare could somehow reach Juyeon who was behind the phone. No, not behind the screen. Just to make it clear, this is a phone call not facetime. But Eric, who had been driving for five hours already, was completely drained and ready to drop dead in any ditch he could find.

But he couldn't. He still had to deal with Juyeon's stupid ass.

After quickly using the bathroom and washing his hands, he got in his car and drove away(zoom zoom). About two hours later, he finally pulled up to Sunwoo's house where said boy was waiting for him, smile and all.

Eric quickly got out of his car and ran to Sunwoo, where open arms were waiting for him. After hugging for a bit, the two proceeded to bring Eric's bag inside the house. Sunwoo's family was waiting for them inside, dinner and plates set on the table.

Dinner was a bit awkward but it went pretty smoothly for the most part.

***

12:40am. Shit. Eric had forgotten to text back Juyeon about his arrival and dinner and about everything else.

He quickly opened up instagram and informed Juyeon, who was probably still awake, that he had arrived and could probably go to dinner with him.

"Is Sunwoo coming with you?"

"I mean, I don't really know my way around here."

"Ok," said Juyeon, sounding a bit disappointed.

"What's the problem? Before I got here, you went on walks with Sunwoo a few times a month."

"I know. Good night. Don't be late tomorrow."

Eric chuckled, "I won't."

The next day, Eric and Sunwoo ate breakfast together and chilled around the house. They decided to go to a nearby CVS(nearby?! More like 30 minutes because Sunwoo lives in the middle of f*cking nowhere). Once there, they spent twenty minutes trying to decide between a lip mask and a face mask.

"Sunwoo, I swear to God. If we don't get this lip mask I will beat your flat ass."

"Sure, sure...you won't right?"

Eric could only glare back at the other before grabbing the face mask and Sunwoo's hand.

"Vamonos(let's go)."

After their impromptu trip to CVS, their newfound home, they headed back to Sunwoo's house. They spent the day just lounging around, waiting until dinnertime around.

"Let me text Juyeon before we leave, just so he knows that we're going to be arriving soon."

Eric: Hey, we're leaving right now. Where do you want to meet?

Juyeon: I'm at an ice cream shop right now, so it might take me a while to get there, but we can meet in the Field. Sunwoo knows where it is.

Eric: Ok, see you then.

Juyeon: Oh wait, do you want ice cream?

Eric: What flavors do they have?

Juyeon: ...I'm not telling your indecisive ass. We all know you can't make decisions.[read]

"Ok, he knows we're heading to the Field."

Dinner was pretty chill, but Eric still can't get the various times that Juyeon's hand would brush his or when he would back hug him. The subtle touches would not leave his mind.

The three boys walked around for the rest of the night until Sunwoo and Eric had to head home.

***

The next two weeks went by smoothly and Eric was able to go swimming a bunch of times with Sunwoo. He also took some pretty neat pictures of the mountains and the various rivers that ran through the state. At last, his last night arrived.

He decided to spend it with Juyeon and Sunwoo in the little town near their house.

"...It's weird to think just how quickly these two weeks went by. I really needed this break from the city. Thank you for making this such a fun trip."

"Ugh, annoying fetus. Don't come back."

"Shut up, I'll come back soon! But only to see Sunwoo, not your stupid ass."

The two looked at each and couldn't help but burst out laughing. They do be sharing the same braincell.

Eric was hugging Juyeon, arms around his neck. He could smell the sweet shampoo that Juyeong had been using lately. The smell reminding him of a warm spring afternoon at the park, surrounded by daisies and bushes of berries. Juyeon's hands on his waist were so distracting and Eric couldn't-

believe this was happening again. He had been trying so hard to prevent this from happening, but he failed. He liked Juyeon. Sweet and kind Juyeon out of all people!

When people have a crush it's usually not a problem and if they're lucky, their feelings are reciprocated. But not Eric. People don't usually like Eric back. He has long accepted that. But, Eric is still a human who feels like floating and shitting rainbows whenever he hears or sees Juyeon.

Eric is a fool.

Looking back at it, he doesn't even know why he likes Juyeon. I mean, what is so special about Juyeon's flexible body that dances oh so gracefully and passionately or the way his eyes light up whenever he sees something cute or the way his smile lights up the world like nobody else-

"Eric, what the f*ck?" whispered Sunwoo, "We all know you have a raging crush on Juyeon but I don't need to hear you gushing like a little teenage girl-"

"But we are teenagers,"

"-who has never had a crush before. Don't interrupt me, you microwaved chicken nugget."

"God, you are so violent. This is friend abuse," said Eric looking away.

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, trying to contain all the sarcastic comments that were dying to leave his mouth. He could only sigh before telling Eric, "Why don't you just confess to Juyeon? If the way he is always holding your hand 24/7 and buying you ice cream says anything, then that man is whipped for you."

"I don't think so. Why would he like me? Also, you were there when he mentioned his outing with a special someone. I'm stupid, but not that stupid," said Eric with a small and un-Eric like laugh.

Sunwoo could only stare at his younger friend, something akin to admiration and adoration is his eyes. If only he knew...

The rest of their small hangout was pretty smooth and Eric had forgotten just how fun Sunwoo could be when he wasn't constantly bullying him. But he couldn't deny that he still had Juyeon's beautiful smile in his mind.

***

Eric has been back home for the past three days and had been doing a lot of thinking. Some of his friends, namely Sunwoo, has been urging him to confess to Juyeon. He might just do that.

Instagram has become his best friend once again and it's where he talks to Juyeon most of the time. The minutes before he confessed were the most heart wrenching and nervous that he had ever felt.

But it was done. He sent the message that would probably dictate his friendship with Juyeon.

I like you. I hope this doesn't make things awkward between us.

Juyeon didn't respond for about six hours and when he did, it was to say: This won't change anything between us. You're still a little b*itch😂.

Eric tried to move on with his day and pretend like there was nothing wrong, but even his parents could tell that their sweet and cheery angel was sad.

***

Six hours away from Eric's kitchen table was Juyeon looking down at his phone.

I'm sorry Eric, I have to protect you. 

[might do a part 2, idk let me know my bois]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
